


Between the Quarter Poles

by Dark_Waffle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M, Suspicious Circus Troupe Event, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapeze Artist Mammon, Trapeze Artist Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Waffle/pseuds/Dark_Waffle
Summary: After nailing the trapeze jump during the show, Mammon wants to practice some tricks. However, things don’t do quite as smoothly this time.Takes place in the universe where the gang stays in the circus dimension and MC joins Mammon in the trapeze act.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Between the Quarter Poles

“Get up, (y/n)!”  
I was awoken from my sleep as an enthusiastic shove rocked my hammock back and forth. “Pleeease, can I have five more minutes?” I begged as I hid my head under my blanket. “Nope! I already let ya have an extra 30 minutes of beauty sleep. Ya don’t want Lucifer to notice that you’re late for practice, do ya?” Mammon teased, still rocking the hammock to get you up. With a grumble, I sat up to see that the other hammocks were all vacant and the muffled sound of circus music could be heard from across the grounds. “Do you guys always wake up so early?” I asked, rubbing the remaining sleepiness from my eyes. “There’s no days off in show biz! We gotta make sure we’re in tip-top shape and improving every show!” he asserted, stretching on the spot as I drowsily walked to the washroom. When I came out in my practice clothes, we made our way to the circus tent, careful not to run into Lucifer or Solomon on the way.

“Ok, now reach for ya toes and hold the stretch for ten seconds,” Mammon said as he led me through the morning exercises. I sleepily copied his movements, silently impressed with how easily Mammon’s body bent and flexed. Without realizing it, my eyes began to wander to the collection of shoulder and back muscles that peaked from beneath his tank top, tensing as he held his position. An unusual sense of pride washed over me, knowing that even if crowds of people watched his act each night, I was the only one who got to see him like this. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” he chuckled, breaking me out of my trance. “Shut up” I grumbled with a blush, earning another laugh from the demon as he finished his stretch. “I think we’re ready for the ropes. Head over to the ladder and we’ll warm up with some beginner moves” Mammon explained as he jogged to the left side of the safety net. I made my way to the right side, where the 20-foot ladder stood to lead me to the launching pad. Cautiously, I climbed the ladder pegs, trying to ignore how high I really was. It was hard to believe that just a few nights ago, I climbed to this height and jumped without a second thought, high off adrenaline. It was so easy to put all my trust in Mammon in that moment, so why do I suddenly feel anxious? My thoughts were interrupted as Mammon called from his perch, already untying the trapeze bar from its post. “Come on, (y/n)! We don’t have all day!” he hollered as he leaped from the platform, swinging to the center stage before swinging back. With a gulp, I finished my journey to the top, my hands finding my own handlebar and gripping it tight. “Ok (y/n), let’s start with a simple swing. Ya already know how to gain momentum, so just take a few practice swings and head back to the platform once ya arms get tired” Mammon explained before sitting down on the wooden perch. Trying my best not to stare at the safety net below, and the hard soil floor that lay beneath it, I forced my mind back to when I first tried the trapeze. Imagining that the ground was much closer than it was, I stepped off into the air, my grip on the bar so tight that my knuckles already began to turn white. Remembering my practice, I swung my legs forward to gain momentum, flying me even higher than the platform before sending me back. Instead of dismounting right away, I tried my shot at one more swing, going even higher before landing back on the solid wood. I was genuinely surprised at how enjoyable the sensation of wind rushing through my hair was, bringing me back to how I used to play on the swing set as a child. “Not bad, (y/n)! I can tell your arms are already getting stronger” Mammon called from across the circus ring, “now let’s try recreating that jump from the other night.” Getting back on his feet, Mammon sat on the trapeze bar, before swinging like a child 20 feet in the air. After gaining enough momentum, he expertly leaned back while his legs gripped the bar, wrapping his feet around the cable that it hung from. Once his legs were secure, he confidently dangled upside-down, leaving his hands free. “So, when I say go, jump off the platform, and let go once we both reach the peak of our swing. You’ll only be in the air for a second before I catch you” Mammon directed, all the while he gained more momentum by swaying his arms back and forth. With a deep breath, I called back to him. “Ready when you are!” On Mammon’s count, I jumped when he said so, perfectly timed so we reached the center at the same time. Once I reached my full height, I let go of the bar, only to grab hold of Mammon’s hand a second later. “Got ya!” the demon grinned as his eyes met mine. I couldn’t help but smile as I gazed up upon him, mesmerized by the way his locks flowed in the breeze. “That was so much fun! What should I do now?” I asked, the thrill of the jump evident in my voice. Mammon took a second to look back at my trapeze bar, now swinging emptily back and forth. “Ok, I got a more advanced skill if ya up for it. When we hit the peak next, I’m gonna let ya go and ya have to spin around and grab your bar again. Ya got all that?” he checked. Without thinking I answered yes, only to realize a second later that I would have to twist in the air to catch the bar. I didn’t feel as confident as I once did, but before I knew it Mammon's voice filled my ears once more. “And…go!” he yelled as he released his hold on my hands, launching me into the air. I hugged my arms into my chest, bringing my body into a spinning motion. Eventually, I came face to face with the trapeze bar, and already in that moment, I knew that I was too far to reach it. Even so, I stretched my arms out as far as I could, my fingers just brushing against its smooth edge before drifting completely out of my grasp. In an instant, the comforting floating sensation had vanished, leaving a paralyzing falling in its place. I could do nothing but scream as I fell like a pound of bricks, hurling towards the safety net set uneasily close to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut as I braced for impact. Within seconds, my fall was cushioned by the trampoline-like net, the rope strands rubbing uncomfortable ageists my skins in a way that was sure to leave marks tomorrow. Rolling to my back, a violent gasp for air shook my whole form, as if my head had been held underwater. As I took in heaving breaths, I stared blankly at the swooping tops of the circus tent, Mammon dashing down the ladder in the corner of my eye. I could see his mouth moving, yelling something at me, but I could hear nothing but a high-pitched ringing in my ears. As I tried to breathe normally, I felt the net dip beside me as a calloused hand gently nudge my shoulder. “Come on, (y/n)! Talk to me!” Mammon’s voice finally came into focus, taking me out of my dazed state. “That was…the scariest thing…I’ve done in my entire life” I managed to say between breaths. Gaining more control of myself, I turned to face Mammon, who now sat next to me on the safety net, his guilt clearly evident on his face. “(y/n) …I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to harder skills so quickly. I just, I don’t know, I got so excited that I got to do tricks with ya, I got carried away” Mammon apologized, his voice so much softer than his usual tone. “Hey, I’m the one that missed the bar. You don’t have to apologize so much” I said as I patted his arm “I’m feeling a lot better now that I’m talking to you actually.” Mammon seemed to brighten up a bit, yet I could tell he was still tense. With a sigh, the demon lay down next to me on the net, joining me to stare up at the circus equipment above. “Ya know… if ya want you to join Levi’s or Belphie’s act, I would understand. It’s a lot safer than what I do…” Mammon stated, gazing at my trapeze bar as it hung motionless in the air. “Well, they may be safer, but…they don’t have you in it, so what’s the point” I blushed “and I did have a lot of fun when I was, you know, not falling.” Mammon let out a light chuckle. “Geez, ya seem to know exactly what to say. Now I gotta step up and make sure you’re the best-trained rookie in circus history!” he declared, shuffling off the net and onto his feet “Before we do anything else, we’re gonna do falling practice for the rest of the day until ya do it with a smile!” I happily followed his lead as we walked towards the ladder, this time more comfortable than ever, especially with Mammon as by my side.


End file.
